Melt Your Headaches, Call It Home
by WinterSky101
Summary: Anakin returns to the light with Padmé and Obi-Wan, and everything changes. Padmé/Obi-Wan/Anakin. First in "Reinvent Love."
1. Chapter 1

**Title is from "Northern Downpour" by Panic! at the Disco.**

* * *

"Come away with me," Padmé says, and Vader - Anakin - agrees.

They go aboard Padmé's ship and tell C-3PO and R2-D2 to plot a course to someplace safe. Padmé suggests Naboo, but it's Palpatine's home world as well as her own, so they don't dare to risk it.

"Tatooine?" Padmé asks. "The Chancellor knows how much you hate it there." They don't dare use Palpatine's name, as if it can summon him to the ship if spoken aloud.

"But it's still where I was born, and I have family there," Anakin counters. "I would go if I was desperate enough, and the Chancellor knows that. He'll look for us there."

"Alderaan, then?" Padmé suggests. Bail most likely won't be there, but Breha will, and Padmé knows Alderaan will never turn them over to the newly-formed Empire.

"It's a Core world," Anakin disagrees. "And the Chancellor doesn't trust Senator Organa."

"Well, where do we go, then?" Padmé asks, clearly frustrated.

"Polis Massa," a soft voice suggests, and Anakin's lightsaber is at Obi-Wan's throat before anyone can react.

"Anakin!" Padmé shrieks, but neither Anakin nor Obi-Wan move an inch.

"Did you bring him here?" Anakin asks harshly. His irises are just barely lined with gold.

"I snuck on board," Obi-Wan says in a gentle, nonthreatening voice. "Padmé didn't know I was here."

"Why did you sneak on board?" Anakin growls. "Was it to kill me?"

"If you were indeed the creature who slaughtered younglings in the Temple footage, then yes," Obi-Wan replies honestly. "Are you that creature, Anakin?"

Anakin's lightsaber trembles slightly. Obi-Wan barely seems to breathe. Padmé watches with horror, wondering if she should jump in but afraid she'll make it all worse.

Then Anakin's lightsaber drops and he breathes in a stuttering gasp, his eyes no longer glinting gold. "Palpatine made me," he whispers. "I would never- Obi-Wan, you have to believe me-"

"I do believe you," Obi-Wan replies, pulling Anakin against his chest. "I believe you, Anakin, it's alright."

"I'm sorry," Anakin sobs, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"I know," Obi-Wan whispers, running his fingers through Anakin's hair. Padmé has never seen him this unguarded. "It's alright, Anakin." Anakin lets out a harsh sob, burying his face into Obi-Wan's neck. "You know, this was much easier when you were still shorter than me," Obi-Wan remarks.

Anakin's laugh is watery but real. "And when was that, Master?" he asks. "Ten years ago?"

"Impertinent little beast," Obi-Wan scolds, but there's no anger in his voice.

Anakin stays in his arms for a moment longer, then he pulls away. "So, um." He looks at Padmé, then back at Obi-Wan. "Why Polis Massa?"

"Bail Organa and Master Yoda are there," Obi-Wan explains.

Padmé stares at him in shock. "Bail and Yoda?" she asks. "Why?"

"Bail remained true to the Jedi, and Yoda managed to survive when his troops attacked him." Obi-Wan speaks the words bitterly. Cody would have turned on him, and it's never been a secret that the two of them are close friends. "I was sent after Anakin, and Yoda went to fight Palpatine. Bail went as his getaway. We were all supposed to regroup on Polis Massa."

"Yoda can't kill the Chancellor on his own," Anakin states, shaking his head. "He's too powerful. If we want to defeat him, we all need to work together."

"All?" Obi-Wan repeats. "You'll help us?"

"It's the least I can do," Anakin replies. "Artoo, set a course for Polis Massa." Artoo burbles out a string of beeps and does as he's told.

"Obi-Wan?" Padmé asks quietly. "Do you know if there are medical facilities on Polis Massa?"

"I'm afraid I don't," Obi-Wan replies. "Why, is something wrong?"

"Are you hurt?" Anakin cries.

Padmé looks down. Both men follow her gaze to the trickle of water that's running down her leg. "No," she says calmly, "but my water just broke."

* * *

There is a medical facility on Polis Massa, thankfully. Obi-Wan watches through the window as Padmé screams through labor and Anakin desperately tries to calm her down. Master Yoda wanted to discuss things with Anakin immediately - a discussion that Obi-Wan has the feeling will not go well at all - but Anakin's irises flared bright gold at the thought of leaving Padmé's side and Obi-Wan managed to talk Yoda down from killing Anakin on the spot. Yoda is watching Padmé give birth as well, his lightsaber in his lap. Obi-Wan knows he could draw it in an instant.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin calls. "Padmé wants you."

Obi-Wan looks at Yoda, then over at Bail, who's watching as well. "Go to her," Bail tells Obi-Wan quietly, and Obi-Wan does.

Padmé grips Obi-Wan's hand tightly when he offers it to her. "There are two babies," she gasps. "I'm having twins."

"Didn't you know that?" Obi-Wan asks, blinking in confusion. "I could feel two Force signatures inside you. I assumed you knew."

"We didn't," Anakin replies. "So we were wondering if you could hold the first baby when it's born so I can stay here with Padmé."

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin in shock, then turns to Padmé. "You… You cannot mean that."

"Who else would we trust with our child?" Padmé asks, then she gasps in pain. If Obi-Wan could take that pain from her, he would, but all he can do is use the Force to ease her labor a bit. It's not as much as he wants to do, but at least it's something.

"I- Of course," Obi-Wan says, nodding. "Of course."

"I think it's coming," Padmé gasps, arching her back as she cries out again. The droid murmurs something to her, and then suddenly there's a baby boy and the droid passes it to Obi-Wan and _oh_ , it's like nothing he's ever felt before.

"It's a boy," he says in dazed awe.

"Luke," Padmé whispers, looking up at Anakin, who nods.

"Our little Luke."

Obi-Wan's tunic is filthy and it's probably completely unhygienic for him to cradle a newborn, but he wouldn't give him up for all the stars in the sky. "Hello, Luke," he whispers to the baby. The child has big blue eyes, looking around the room before staring up at Obi-Wan. The Force sings.

Padmé screams as she gives birth to the second baby, a girl. Anakin gathers her up in his arms. "Leia," he says quietly.

"Leia," Padmé agrees. Both twins are equally bright in the Force. While Luke is quiet, Leia begins to scream almost immediately.

Anakin looks at her in horror. "What did I do?" he demands.

"Nothing," Padmé assures him quickly. "Infants do that. Can I see them?"

Obi-Wan brings Luke over to Padmé immediately. She traces her fingers along his cheek. "Sweet Luke," she whispers. "And sweet Leia," she adds, doing the same thing to her daughter when Anakin brings her over.

"The babies must be examined," the droid informs them. "We must be sure that they are in perfect health. The mother needs to be examined as well."

"And we should talk with Master Yoda," Obi-Wan tells Anakin quietly.

"Do you think there's any way that can go well?" Anakin asks petulantly.

"Regardless, it must be done," Obi-Wan replies firmly. Two bassinets come out of nowhere and Obi-Wan lays Luke in one of them. Anakin sets Leia down in the other, then gives Padmé a lingering kiss before following Obi-Wan out of the room.

"Bright in the Force, your children are," Yoda tells Anakin. There's more to the comment than meets the eye, but Obi-Wan is suddenly too exhausted to decipher it. He's not quite sure when he last slept, and the adrenaline that's been keeping him upright for hours is beginning to dissipate. He's pretty sure that he's not going to manage consciousness for much longer, but he also knows that he can't leave Anakin and Yoda to have this discussion themselves. He has his doubts as to whether or not both of them will come out of it alive if he does.

"I'll stay with Padmé," Bail tells Anakin.

Anakin looks at Bail for a long moment. Obi-Wan suddenly hopes that Anakin takes HoloNet news with a hefty grain of salt. The HoloNet has been convinced that Padmé and Bail are sleeping together for years. Then again, there are niches that are equally convinced Obi-Wan is sleeping with Anakin, so hopefully Anakin knows better than to trust the tabloids.

"Thank you," Anakin finally says. His eyes are still blue. Obi-Wan breathes a quiet sigh of relief.

Yoda leads Anakin and Obi-Wan to another room. "Fell to the Dark Side, you did," Yoda says to Anakin.

"I did," Anakin admits.

"But Fallen now, you do not seem to be," Yoda adds.

"It was Padmé," Obi-Wan remarks. "She managed to bring Anakin back to the light."

The look Yoda gives Obi-Wan is utterly unimpressed. "Through the Senator, it was, that young Skywalker Fell."

"Excuse me?" Anakin asks, his voice cold. There's a hint of gold around his pupils.

"Master Yoda, it was Palpatine that made Anakin Fall, not Padmé," Obi-Wan protests. "If things were different, he would have found another way to do it. It was not Anakin's attachment to Padmé that caused this."

"Forbidden, attachment is," Yoda replies stubbornly. "Not the Jedi way, marriage is."

"There is no Jedi way!" Anakin snaps. "Not anymore. There are no Jedi. The three of us are the last remnants of the Jedi Order. The Jedi have all been slaughtered."

"Whose fault, that is?" Yoda asks softly. Anakin flinches.

"This is getting us nowhere," Obi-Wan interrupts. "We ought to be focusing on how to defeat Palpatine. Master Yoda, what happened when you two fought?"

"Powerful in the Dark Side of the Force, Palpatine is," Yoda admits. "Defeat him, I could not."

"We need to surprise him," Anakin declares. "I can defeat him. I have a plan."

"Goodness," Obi-Wan murmurs. "We're doomed."

Anakin ignores Obi-Wan's comment. "Do you think you could pretend to be on the edge of Falling?" he asks instead.

"What?" Obi-Wan asks, shocked.

"If I bring you before the Chancellor, I need a reason that you're alive. I can tell him that the destruction of the Order drove you nearly to madness and that you seem close to Falling. He may demand that I execute you anyway, but it'll be a reason for me to bring you before him."

Obi-Wan managed a hoarse laugh. "Anakin, I have felt as if I am on the edge of Falling for _years_. It will not be a difficult act to perform."

"You have?" Anakin asks, derailed. "But- But you're a perfect Jedi!"

"Far from perfect, Master Kenobi is," Yoda mutters.

"I nearly Fell after Qui-Gon's death," Obi-Wan admits. "I can pretend well enough that I am on that edge again."

"Okay." Anakin is beginning to look excited. "So we return to Coruscant. We need to pick up my ship from Mustafar."

"Your ship will not hold two," Obi-Wan counters.

"Then we can pick up one of the Separatist ships from Mustafar," Anakin replies, shrugging. "We'll return to Coruscant. Once we get into the Chancellor's office, he'll be distracted by you and I'll have the chance to kill him."

"Fit in to your plan, do I?" Yoda asks.

"No, you don't," Anakin replies sharply. "Obi-Wan and I are doing this ourselves. You can stay here."

"What will we do after Palpatine is dead?" Obi-Wan asks. "I imagine things will quickly grow political."

"That's up to the politicians to decide," Anakin dismisses. "You told the Chancellor that Sith Lords were our specialty, remember?"

Obi-Wan nods, a wicked grin spreading on his face. "Well, we are the only two Sith-killers alive," he remarks. "We ought to be able to take down one more between the two of us."

"Let's go," Anakin says, eyes sparkling with excitement, and Obi-Wan feels a mental nudge on their training bond. He doesn't dare open himself up entirely yet, but the feeling manages to somewhat soothe the gaping hole where the lights of thousands of Jedi used to be. The pain is still there, but Obi-Wan will learn to live with it.

Assuming, that is, he manages to live through Anakin's insane plan.

* * *

When the Separatist ship lands in front of the Senate Building on Coruscant, Anakin nearly throws Obi-Wan down the steps. His hands bound, Obi-Wan only barely manages to catch himself before he falls. Anakin keeps his head lowered so his blue irises are out of sight. "Come on," he snarls to Obi-Wan, who stumbles along with him, glaring at Anakin with all the hatred he can muster. No one dares bother them until they reach the antechamber for the Supreme Chancellor's office.

"Darth Vader," Mas Amedda states. "The Emperor has been awaiting you."

"I've found us a new toy," Anakin says, cruelty clear in his words. Obi-Wan dares a glance up at his eyes and finds that they're ringed with gold. "Will you let us in?"

Amedda looks at Anakin for a long moment. Anakin's hand lingers over his lightsaber. "Very well," Amedda states, stepping aside. "The Emperor will see you."

Anakin shoves Obi-Wan forward into the room when the doors open. Palpatine's chair is facing the window. Obi-Wan is almost bowled over by the lingering echoes of pain in the room. This is where many Jedi died. For a split second, he can feel the agony that haunted Mace Windu as he died.

"Darth Vader," Palpatine croaks, turning. His face is hideously ravaged. "Why have you brought this Jedi before me?"

"I believe he can be turned to our side, my master," Anakin replies. "He's half mad already."

Obi-Wan summons up every scrap of hatred he can and directs it towards Palpatine. The temperature seems to increase a few degrees with the heat of it. Palpatine laughs. "Have you truly fallen so far, Master Kenobi?"

"I will never follow you," Obi-Wan snarls. "I hate you."

"What was the irritating little phrase that Master Yoda used to say?" Palpatine asks. "Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering." With a horrible smile on his wrinkled face, Palpatine stands, walking around the desk. "And you will suffer, Master Kenobi, I promise you that."

Palpatine lifts a hand and Obi-Wan screams as lightning strikes him over and over, lifting him into the air and throwing him across the room. Anakin almost takes a step forward to defend him, but Obi-Wan yanks open the training bond. _Don't you dare!_ he snaps. _Stick to the plan._ Anakin's eyes widen slightly, but he doesn't move.

"There are always two Sith," Palpatine tells Anakin. "We do not need him."

"Dooku had an apprentice," Anakin counters. "Why can't I have one?"

Palpatine snarls. "You will not have Kenobi as your apprentice. Will you dispose of him or shall I?" Anakin doesn't move. "So be it," Palpatine says, igniting his lightsaber and stalking towards Obi-Wan.

"Wait," Anakin says, right before Palpatine reaches Obi-Wan. "Let me do it."

Palpatine steps back, and Anakin ignites his lightsaber. "Kill him, Darth Vader," Palpatine commands. Anakin looks at Obi-Wan for half a second, then he cuts off Palpatine's head.

For a long moment, nothing happens. Obi-Wan stares up at Anakin with wide eyes. Anakin offers Obi-Wan a hand and helps him to his feet, undoing the trick cuffs around his wrists.

Then the doors open and what seems to be a whole battalion of clones swarms in the room, firing at them. Anakin passes Obi-Wan his lightsaber without either of them having to say a word, and the two of them fall into their normal battle positions. Obi-Wan hates killing the clones, but he knows he has no choice. At least the clones aren't ones Obi-Wan knows. He has no idea what he would do if he were faced with fighting Cody or Rex.

"Stand down!" Anakin yells desperately. To Obi-Wan's surprise, the troops stop immediately.

"What orders do you have for us, Lord Vader?" the clone in charge asks.

Obi-Wan can see Anakin swallow hard. "All troops will report to Coruscant as soon as possible," he declares. "I hereby revoke Order 66. The Jedi are no longer to be hunted."

"Sir, yes, sir!" the commander declares. "What of the death of the Emperor?"

"The Emperor was a traitor and conspiring with the Separatists," Anakin states. "I have executed him as befits a traitor to the Rep- to the Empire."

"Acknowledged, sir," the commander replies. "What of the remaining Separatist troops?"

"The Separatist leaders have been dealt with," Anakin replies. "The Senate will decide what to do about the rest of them."

"Yes, sir," the commander states.

"You may go," Anakin adds, and the troops all march out of the room, leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan alone with Palpatine's beheaded corpse.

"Why did they listen to you?" Obi-Wan asks. "And what's Order 66?"

Anakin sighs. "Order 66 was the order that turned the clones against the Jedi. They had a chip implanted in their brains, back when they were still on Kamino. They had no choice but to follow the order when Palpatine gave it. And I guess he told them that I was his second in command, so they listened to me after his death. I think that's Order 4."

"We should remove those chips," Obi-Wan says darkly.

Anakin nods. "And with the order revoked, maybe any other Jedi survivors will feel able to return to the Temple."

Obi-Wan didn't feel particularly hopeful that there were any other survivors, but he didn't say a word. "What is the Senate going to do now?" he asked instead. "Someone will need to fill this power vacuum."

"I don't know if it'll be possible to go back to a Republic right away," Anakin replies. "I don't even know if we should. The Republic has been falling apart for years."

"It's better than a corrupt Empire," Obi-Wan counters.

"If we have the right person in charge of the Empire," Anakin begins, "then maybe they could start turning it back into a Republic. But a new Republic. A better one than the old one."

"This is a matter for the Senate to decide, not us," Obi-Wan cautions. "The Jedi are separate from the government."

"There is no Jedi Order anymore," Anakin counters. "Why shouldn't we interfere in the government if we have an idea of how things should be? We're part of the Republic. Why shouldn't we have a say in how it's run?"

"We should tell Yoda and Padmé and Bail what happened," Obi-Wan says. "They can return to Coruscant now that Palpatine is dead."

"You're right," Anakin says, nodding. "Are you alright? You're still shaking a little."

Obi-Wan looks down at his hands, which are trembling slightly. "How is that you've been hit with Force lightning multiple times and you haven't been crippled by it?" he demands. "I don't think I've ever felt anything quite so horrible."

Anakin shrugs. "I think Palpatine's was more powerful than Dooku's. It felt more powerful, anyway."

"It would make sense that the master is more powerful than the student," Obi-Wan replies. He closes his eyes and opens himself up to the Force. It fills him with a gentle warmth, healing the lingering damage from the Force lightning. When he opens his eyes again, his hands are still.

"I'll send word back to Polis Massa," Obi-Wan states. "You can go deal with your soldiers."

"This isn't over," Anakin warns darkly. "I'm sure Palpatine has some more tricks up his sleeve, even now."

"And we'll deal with that when it happens," Obi-Wan replies. "For now, deal with the clones, and I'll tell the others they can come back to Coruscant."

For a moment, Anakin doesn't move. Obi-Wan wishes he knew what was going on his head. Finally, he nods. "Alright. Use the secure comm only. We don't want anyone listening in."

"I will," Obi-Wan replies. "Do be careful, Anakin."

"You know me, Master," Anakin replies, a cheeky grin on his face. "I'm always careful."

"And that's exactly what I'm afraid of," Obi-Wan mutters. He hears Anakin's cheerful laugh behind him as he leaves the room.

* * *

When Padmé's ship lands at the Senate Apartment Complex, both Obi-Wan and Anakin are waiting to greet it. Bail and Padmé step off the ship, Padmé cradling a child in each arm. Anakin swoops forward and gathers Padmé and the children up into his arms immediately.

Obi-Wan steps over to Bail, letting the two of them have their moment. "Where is Master Yoda?" he asks.

"He said he had somewhere else to go," Bail replies. "I offered to let him use my ship, but he insisted on using his own. He said he would meet us on Coruscant in a week or so."

"Did he say where he was going?" Obi-Wan asks.

Bail shakes his head. "Not a word. Do you have any idea where he might go?"

"None at all," Obi-Wan murmurs.

Padmé giggles across the landing pad, kissing Anakin as the babies sleep against her chest. "You should go home to your wife," Obi-Wan remarks, seeing Bail watching the two of them.

"I've talked with Breha," Bail replies. "She understands that I have to put my duty to the Republic first."

"There is no Republic anymore, Bail," Obi-Wan warns.

"There will be again," Bail replies. "Padmé and I spoke about it on the trip here. We have a great many ideas on how to reform the Republic and keep anything like this from ever happening again."

"And you will stay on Coruscant until that happens?" Obi-Wan asks.

Bail laughs. "Stars, no. I'll help get things started, and then I'll return to Alderaan as soon as possible. Breha has suggested that she come here, but there's turmoil on Alderaan as well, and the people can't spare their queen."

"No one could accuse either of you of a lack of dedication," Obi-Wan murmurs.

"And what of you, Master Kenobi?" Bail asks. "Yoda did make some mentions of wanting to restore the Jedi Order. Will you join him?"

"The Jedi Order requires as many reforms as the Republic, if not more," Obi-Wan replies. "But I'm not certain that Yoda and I see eye to eye on this matter."

"This would be the best time to reform it, would it not?" Bail asks.

"If Yoda allows it," Obi-Wan replies. "He has lived for nearly a millennium. I do not know that he will be open to reform now."

"You could create your own Order," Bail offers.

Obi-Wan blinks. "I suppose I could," he replies, a bit shocked by the very idea.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin calls from the other side of the landing pad. "Come here. We have something to ask you."

"Duty calls," Obi-Wan sighs.

Bail's eyes twinkle. "I can see your reluctance to go to them," he teases. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. "I'm going to sleep for as long as I can," Bail adds. "I'll see you in the morning, Obi-Wan."

"Thank you, Bail," Obi-Wan replies. Bail pulls Obi-Wan into a tight hug for a moment, then he releases him and steps back, going inside and to his own quarters. Obi-Wan crosses the landing platform to Anakin and Padmé.

"Obi-Wan, we were wondering if you could stay with us tonight," Padmé offers when Obi-Wan reaches them. "Unless there's somewhere else you'd rather stay."

"I-" Obi-Wan cuts off the painful truth, that he has no where else to stay. He has his quarters in the Jedi temple, but he can't imagine going to them. The entire Temple is raw with pain and death, and Obi-Wan doesn't know that he'll ever be strong enough to return.

"Stay with us," Anakin urges. "It's not like you have anywhere else to go."

"Anakin!" Padmé protests, elbowing Anakin in the side.

"Won't you two want your privacy?" Obi-Wan asks carefully.

"We want to be with you," Anakin replies with raw honesty, and Anakin would no doubt disagree, but Obi-Wan's never been very good at saying no to him.

"If you insist," Obi-Wan replies. The sparkle in Padmé's eyes makes him certain that she knows that he wants to stay with them, even if he'll never admit it.

"And you can help with the kids if they wake up in the middle of the night," Anakin adds, grinning wickedly.

"Assuming they're able to wake me," Obi-Wan replies. "I feel as if I could sleep through anything at the moment."

"The children will no doubt take that as a challenge," Padmé replies.

"May I hold them?" Obi-Wan asks, the words escaping his mouth before he can stop them. Padmé just smiles, though, and Anakin grins widely.

"Of course you may," Padmé replies, offering Luke to Obi-Wan, then Leia.

Holding one baby is foreign enough. Holding two requires a moment of shifting before Obi-Wan can get the children into a position that feels secure enough. Anakin hovers at his elbow, but Obi-Wan doesn't feel any worry coming through their bond. Padmé smiles at Obi-Wan.

"They're perfect," Obi-Wan whispers, looking at the children in his arms. Luke twists slightly and snuggles into his chest, and Leia's sleepy eyes open for a second before she goes back to sleep. Obi-Wan had never understood the appeal of having children, but if he could hold Luke and Leia forever, he would.

"You may not think that when they both start screaming," Padmé replies tiredly. "Shall we go inside? I'd like to sleep for the next year."

"I agree," Anakin replies, gently lifting Luke from Obi-Wan's arms. Obi-Wan cradles Leia against his chest as they enter the building, going to Padmé's rooms.

"I sent my handmaidens back to Naboo before I went to Mustafar," Padmé says as they enter an empty apartment. "Dormé will return in a week, and the others will return after that. Until then, we have the apartment to ourselves."

"Is there a spare room I may use?" Obi-Wan asks. If not, he's perfectly fine with using the couch. With how tired he is, any horizontal surface looks wonderfully comfortable. He'd settle for the floor if he had to.

"Sleep in my bed with me and Anakin," Padmé offers. Obi-Wan freezes.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Anakin adds quickly. "But Padmé and I think we'd sleep better if we were all together."

"I-" Obi-Wan's throat is suddenly very dry. Somehow, he'd never noticed until now that Anakin had gone off and grown up. _And grown handsome,_ a sly voice remarks in his head. Obi-Wan shushes it.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Padmé assures him. "It's just an offer."

Obi-Wan has always felt some level of attraction towards Padmé. As a padawan, when she'd been the Queen of Naboo, the attraction had almost scared him. Obi-Wan had always been sure to push it aside and ignore it as much as he could. He'd seen Padmé a few times in the ten years that followed, but never for very long. And then, when he and Anakin were assigned to protect Padmé three years ago - was it really only three years? - he'd pushed his attraction aside yet again to do his duty. When he'd noticed Anakin's feelings for Padmé, he had turned a blind eye as much as he could and forbidden himself to ever think of Padmé that way again, vowing not to betray his friend like that.

But the offer that Anakin and Padmé were giving him was enough to tempt even the best of Jedi, and Obi-Wan was far from the best.

"I would rather sleep alone," Obi-Wan replies carefully. "I don't know how deeply I'll be able to sleep, and I don't want to disturb either of you."

Anakin's face falls slightly. Padmé is more able to keep her emotions from her face, but Obi-Wan can feel a flicker of disappointment from her as well. "Of course," she says simply. "There's an empty room right next to mine. Dormé normally uses it, but she wouldn't mind if you borrowed it."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan replies. "And what of the children?"

"I have a bassinet in my room," Padmé replies. "I arranged for one to be brought in on my way here. We can put the children in there."

"Come on," Anakin says, jerking his head towards Padmé's room. Obi-Wan follows him, still cradling Leia. The bassinet is in the room, just as Padmé said it would be. Obi-Wan lies Leia down in it.

"Here," Anakin offers, tossing Obi-Wan a change of clothes. "I keep some clothes here," he adds, answering Obi-Wan's unspoken question.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan replies, looking down at the clothes. They smell of Anakin, but also of Padmé's perfume. Obi-Wan supposes that comes from staying in Padmé's rooms for so long.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in here with us?" Anakin asks.

Obi-Wan shakes his head, his fists clenching the clothes in his hands. "No, thank you. I'll go to sleep now, if you don't mind."

"We'll see you in the morning, Obi-Wan," Padmé replies, pulling Obi-Wan into an embrace and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Anakin hugs him the second she pulls away. Obi-Wan stares at the two of them in a daze for a moment, then he turns and most definitely doesn't flee the room.

He'll be able to control his feelings better after he sleeps. Perhaps these newfound emotions just come from his exhaustion and will be gone when he wakes.

And perhaps Obi-Wan will wake up to find that everything that has happened since he killed Grievous has been a dream. The two options seem to be about equally likely.


	2. Chapter 2

"Padmé, you must see that this is the best way," Bail protests.

Padmé pulls away as Bail reaches for her. "I don't think that this is the best way, and I can't believe that you do! How can you think that we need to sustain this Empire instead of returning to democracy?"

"You know as well as I that the Republic had been hurtling towards this Empire for years, even if we didn't see it until recently," Bail replies. "And I'm not suggesting sustaining the Empire forever. I simply think that we need to ease the people back into a Republic, a _good_ Republic, and the best way to do that is to keep the Empire. Just for a while longer."

"Most of the galaxy has been living in a military state-" Padmé begins.

"And planets don't just bounce back from that!" Bail cries. "We need an adjustment period. The Senate has barely done anything but vote the Chancellor more and more emergency powers since the beginning of the war. We can begin with an Empire, and then we can slowly bring the Senate back to the forefront of governing. And, when everyone is ready, we hand the reins of government back to the Senate."

"And how can you be certain that the new Emperor you put in place will be willing to let go of that power?" Padmé retorts. "How can you be certain we won't end up with another Palpatine?"

"Well," Bail admits, "I had rather thought that the new Emperor would actually be an Empress. You."

Padmé looks at Bail in shock, then she bursts into laughter. "You must be joking!" she cries. "Bail, I gave birth to twins less than a week ago, and I'm dealing with two traumatized Jedi. What makes you think I have the time to be an Empress?" Before Bail can say anything, Padmé adds, "And what makes you think that the people would support me? I'm from Naboo, just as Palpatine was. I'm young. And my _husband_ killed Palpatine. It would all look very much like a coup."

"You're the only one I would trust with the power," Bail replies simply. "And anyone who knows you would feel the same."

"And those who don't know me?" Padmé retorts, although she does feel somewhat mollified by Bail's confidence in her.

"If I know you," Bail replies, a smile on his face, "you can give a speech that would convince even your most steadfast opponent to support you. At least promise me you'll think about it, Padmé."

"I'll think about it," Padmé agrees. "But I can't promise that I'll give you an answer that you'll like."

"In my opinion, all of your protests only mean you'd be better for the job," Bail remarks. "But the choice, of course, is yours. If you do not wish to be the Empress, I will not force the title upon you."

"I know you never would," Padmé replies. She stands and stretches. "Do you mind if I go? Yoda got back today and asked to speak with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's incredibly tense about it, which means that Anakin isn't much better."

"Do you ever get tired of sharing your husband with Obi-Wan?" Bail teases.

"I wouldn't mind sharing Obi-Wan as well," Padmé replies, winking.

Bail blinks. "Does Anakin know that?"

"We've talked about it," Padmé replies. "A few times before… everything that happened, but only in the abstract. But Anakin's been telling me more about his feelings recently, and he has some feelings for Obi-Wan, even if he didn't want to admit it for a long time."

"And does Obi-Wan know?" Bail asks.

"Not yet," Padmé replies. "Anakin and I have been trying to show him, but you know Obi-Wan. He wouldn't recognize that we were flirting with him unless we told him explicitly. He did act unexpectedly skittish when we asked him if he wanted to sleep in the bed with us, so perhaps there's something there."

"You asked- You didn't even try subtlety, did you?" Bail groans.

"Do you think subtlety would work with Obi-Wan?" Padmé retorts. "Anyway, I think he somehow thinks that it was a platonic offer. How he came to that conclusion, I have no idea."

"He's Obi-Wan," Bail replies simply. "But you should go back to your apartment. I don't know Anakin well, but if Obi-Wan is upset, I'm certain he's pacing and anxious."

"He probably is," Padmé agrees. "I promise I'll think about your suggestion, Bail."

"That's all I ask," Bail replies. "And Padmé, if you ever need help watching the twins, I'd be glad to lend a hand. I'm sure Breha would be happy to help watch them as well, if you were on Alderaan."

For the first time, Padmé remembers all of Breha's difficulties with pregnancy. She can't remember how many times Breha's tried to have a child, but she knows she's never succeeded. She vaguely remembers that Bail and Breha have thought about adopting a baby girl. Of course they would want to help take care of the twins.

"I'd like you and Breha to be a part of the twins' lives," Padmé replies. She smiles. "Maybe someday they'll call you Uncle Bail."

"Breha and I will spoil them rotten," Bail promises, his eyes sparkling.

"After all, you're nearly old enough to be their grandparents," Padmé teases.

"Oh, hush," Bail retorts. He tousles Padmé's hair, which is unstyled and loose around her shoulders. "Listen to your elders, child."

"Yes, Father," Padmé teases, giggling as Bail pulls her into a tight hug, squeezing her hard enough that she squeaks.

"Good luck with your Jedi," Bail says, pulling away.

"I'll need it," Padmé replies grimly, stepping out of Bail's apartment and heading for her own.

As expected, Anakin is pacing the floor. Luke and Leia are sleeping in their bassinet, oblivious to their father's tension. "Hello, darling," Padmé says, crossing to Anakin and placing her hands on his shoulders. "How's Obi-Wan?"

"Tense," Anakin replies. "He's closing himself off. I can't break through his shields. All I know is that he's upset about something."

"Do you know how long he'll be with Yoda?" Padmé asks.

Anakin shakes his head. "He didn't tell me anything. I don't even know where they are. I _hate_ when he shuts me out."

"He'll be fine," Padmé assures Anakin softly. "He's Obi-Wan."

"Have I ever told you anything about lineages with the Jedi?" Anakin asks. It seems like a non sequitur, but Padmé's certain it fits in with the discussion somehow. Anakin doesn't often change the topic randomly like that.

"No," Padmé replies, sitting on the couch. Anakin sits next to her and Padmé curls into his side.

"A Jedi lineage is based off of masters and padawans," Anakin explains. His hand begins playing with her curls gently. "So if you have a lot of padawans, it's almost like a lot of branches in a family tree."

"I see," Padmé replies. She doesn't understand what this has to do with anything yet, but she's sure she's about to.

"Yoda had a lot of lineages," Anakin replies. "He doesn't anymore, but-" Anakin swallows heavily. "Dooku used to be his padawan."

"Oh," Padmé whispers, understanding. "And Qui-Gon was Dooku's padawan, wasn't he?"

"He was," Anakin confirms.

"So you and Obi-Wan are the only ones who are left of Yoda's lineage," Padmé says quietly. "Does that matter to him and Obi-Wan?"

"I don't think it matters to Obi-Wan that much," Anakin replies. "It's kind of an old fashioned thing. And Yoda is so far back in Obi-Wan's lineage that I don't think he ever really thought about it."

"But it matters to Yoda," Padmé finishes.

Anakin sighs. "Yeah, I think it does."

"What does that mean for you and Obi-Wan?" Padmé asks. "Is it a bad thing?"

"It means he's not going to leave us alone," Anakin mutters. "Yoda's always had an interest in me and Obi-Wan. Something about our destinies. But there used to be a lot of other Jedi for him to focus on."

"If Yoda wanted to restart the Jedi Order, would you want to join him?" Padmé asks.

"No," Anakin replies immediately. "At least, not if it were the same as it used to be. The Jedi Order was broken in the same way that the Republic was. The Council had become complacent. Yoda especially."

Padmé frowns. "Would Obi-Wan agree with you?"

Anakin hesitates. "I think so," he hedges. "I'm not sure. I mean, he was a member of the Council. But I think he agrees with me about most of that. He doesn't hate attachments as much as the rest of the Council did. I think he wants to reform the Jedi Order too. But I don't know if he would work with me against Yoda."

"I think he would," Padmé remarks. "It wouldn't be the first time he fought Yoda over you."

"I think the idea of the Jedi was good," Anakin says hesitantly. "And I think that someone should teach Force-sensitive people how to control their abilities. But I don't think it should be Yoda."

"Start your own school," Padmé offers. "You and Obi-Wan can open a school for Force-sensitive children. Not like the Jedi, but something."

"I mean, we are the only two Sith-killers alive," Anakin replies, a slight smile on his face. "So in a way, we sort of outrank Yoda."

Padmé smiles and nestles against Anakin. "I want you and Obi-Wan to teach our children," she says quietly. "Obi-Wan says they're bright in the Force. They'll need to learn, and I don't want Yoda having any part in it."

"He won't," Anakin promises. He leans his head on Padmé's. "What did Bail want to talk about?"

Padmé frowns slightly. "He wants the Empire to stay in place for a while, to ease people back into a Republic. And he wants me to lead it."

To Padmé's surprise, Anakin doesn't look shocked at the thought. Instead, his face lights up like this is the best idea he's ever heard. "I was saying the same thing to Obi-Wan," he says, his eyes bright. "I mean, I didn't say that you should be the Empress, but you're the perfect person for it."

"You think the Empire should remain in power?" Padmé asks, shocked. Belatedly, she remembers Anakin's teasing about what sort of government he thought would be better than the Republic. He'd said he was making fun of her, but now she wonders if there was some truth in it after all.

"Not forever," Anakin assures her. "But I think that someone should take over the Empire and make a better Republic. And you'd be perfect for it."

"With two newborn babies to take care of?" Padmé counters. "And you and Obi-Wan?"

"Obi-Wan and I can take care of ourselves," Anakin protests. "And we can take care of the kids. Anyway, it's not like being the Empress is going to take up _all_ of your time. You'll have time to watch the babies too."

"You're being ridiculous," Padmé sighs. "Obi-Wan will agree with me. He'll want us to stay out of politics as much as possible."

"He knows it's impossible to keep you out of politics," Anakin teases. "As long as he doesn't have to be a part of it, he'll let you do what you want."

"You're all ridiculous," Padmé mutters.

Anakin snorts, then stills. "Obi-Wan is on his way back," he says, sounding a bit distant. "He's upset, but I don't know why."

"Did he open up the bond?" Padmé asks.

Anakin shakes his head. "Only enough to pass on the message." He scowls. "I hate when he does this."

Leia, of course, chooses that moment to wake up and start screaming, which immediately sets Luke off. Padmé scoops Luke up quickly as Anakin picks up Leia.

"What's wrong with them?" Anakin asks nervously. He panics every time either of the twins cry. Padmé, who's dealt with babies before, knows that most of their crying comes from either hunger, tiredness, or just general discomfort. All three can be remedied quite quickly.

"I think they're hungry," Padmé says. "Can you get two bottles?"

Anakin furrows his brow slightly and Padmé hears the refrigerator door open. It closes a moment later. Two bottles float across the room, one going to Padmé and the other to Anakin.

"Show off," Padmé mutters, offering the bottle to Luke, who begins sucking on it greedily. Leia does the same in Anakin's arms, although she threatens to start crying again when Anakin tries to sit down. She's the louder of the two by far. Padmé can already tell that she's going to be very good at manipulating them, especially Anakin, into giving her anything she wants.

Obi-Wan comes in just as Padmé begins burping Luke. He looks worn out, even though he's only been gone for about two hours. His shoulders are slumped and there's fresh pain in his eyes, as if he's been struck by the agony of the Jedi Purge all over again.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin says immediately, crossing to him with Leia in his arms. Leia looks at Anakin for a moment, then looks imploringly at Obi-Wan. With a weary smile, Obi-Wan takes her into his arms.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?" Padmé asks, standing with Luke against her chest.

"I'll be fine," Obi-Wan says softly. Both Anakin and Padmé give him looks that make it clear that that's not good enough. "Yoda took me to the Jedi Temple," Obi-Wan admits.

"Why would he do that?" Anakin snaps, immediately furious. "It must still be screaming with the deaths-"

"It is," Obi-Wan confirms. "It's full of death and hatred and rage, and I think he did it to turn me against you."

Anakin looks as if he's been punched. "What?"

"The hatred and rage are yours," Obi-Wan explains sadly. "And there's fear there too, fear of you. If I didn't know you, Anakin, I would think you were a monster."

"Obi-Wan-" Anakin croaks.

"But I do know you," Obi-Wan continues softly, "and I know that you are no monster. The monster was Palpatine, and those deaths are on his hands. Yoda will not turn me against you."

"Why would he even want to?" Padmé asks, confused.

Obi-Wan offers her a sad shadow of a smile. "Because he fears that Anakin is forever lost to the Dark Side, and he wants to deal with that without losing my support."

"Deal with it?" Padmé asks coldly.

Obi-Wan looks exhausted. "I believe you know what I mean," he replies. "Yoda will not suffer a Sith to live."

"Anakin is not a Sith," Padmé snaps.

"And we know that," Obi-Wan agrees, nodding. "But Yoda has always been wary of Anakin. This has only made that worse."

"He killed Palpatine!" Padmé protests.

"And killing your master is a time-honored tradition of the Sith," Obi-Wan counters. "There are only two Sith at a time, Padmé, and to become a master and train your own apprentice, you must kill the one who trained you."

"That's not why I killed him," Anakin whispers.

"I know," Obi-Wan replies gently. Leia shifts against his chest, letting out a contented noise. "I know you are not lost to the Dark Side, Anakin, and even if you were, I would not give up on you."

"But Yoda would," Anakin says quietly.

Obi-Wan presses his lips together. "I can't say I'm surprised."

"Stupid little troll always hated me," Anakin mutters under his breath.

Obi-Wan looks torn between amusement and horror. Padmé's just glad to have gotten that horribly defeated look off his face. She can't believe that Yoda made him go back to the Jedi Temple. She can't imagine going there, and she doesn't even have the Force to feed her memories of the pain that was felt within those walls. Yoda must have felt it too, and left himself vulnerable to that agony simply to torture Obi-Wan. Padmé hates him.

Obi-Wan passes Leia back to Anakin. "I think I'll go to bed, if you don't mind," he says. "It's been a rather long day."

"Come to bed with us," Padmé offers before she can stop herself. "It's been a long day for everyone. I was going to go to sleep as well." She wasn't, but she'll pretend for Obi-Wan's sake. She doesn't think he should sleep alone, not after what Yoda put him through.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Obi-Wan demurs.

"You're not intruding," Anakin replies. "Come on, Obi-Wan, you know what Padmé's like when she doesn't get her way."

"Excuse me?" Padmé demands, but there's enough playfulness in her voice to take the edge off.

Obi-Wan looks from Padmé to Anakin, then sighs. Padmé can see the exact moment when he relents. "Is your bed large enough for three?"

"More than large enough," Padmé confirms.

"Then I would not wish to disappoint you," Obi-Wan replies. There's a hint of a mischievous smile on his face as he adds, "Or leave Anakin alone to suffer your displeasure."

"Anakin is going to pay for that comment later," Padmé says in the most pleasant voice she can muster.

Anakin swallows hard. "I'll deal with the twins if they wake up crying?" he says tentatively.

"Of course you will, dear," Padmé replies sweetly.

"And people call _me_ the Negotiator," Obi-Wan mutters. "How do you manage to make Anakin do what he's told?"

"With a lot of practice," Padmé replies. "I could teach you a few of my techniques. I find one of the most effective ones is threatening to withhold sex."

Obi-Wan's face turns so red that Padmé's worried he might choke. "Yes, well, I don't-" Obi-Wan clears his throat. "I don't think that would work as well for me as it does for you."

"Hey, if the kids are asleep, we should probably take the opportunity to get some sleep too," Anakin puts in.

Obi-Wan looks relieved at the interruption. "I'll go change," he says, ducking out of the room and into the bedroom he's been using.

"Do you think the sex joke was going too far?" Padmé asks Anakin softly as they put the twins into their bassinet.

"I think it was hilarious," Anakin replies, grinning. "And I'm not sure that there's such thing as too far with Obi-Wan. We have to go pretty far to make sure he doesn't somehow think that we just want a platonic relationship with him."

"Are all Jedi this clueless?" Padmé asks thoughtlessly. Anakin's face twists. "I'm sorry," she immediately apologizes. "I wasn't thinking."

"I know, angel," Anakin replies distractedly. "It just- It feels like a wound. And I think it's worse for Obi-Wan. I cut myself off from the Jedi before I- Before they all died. He wasn't cut off at all."

Padmé doesn't want to think about what Anakin means by cutting himself off from the Jedi. They've talked about everything, of course, but they should probably talk about it more. And they should probably talk about it with Obi-Wan there as well. Padmé wishes she could ignore the fact that her husband's hands, which can so gently cradle Luke or Leia, also slaughtered a Temple full of Jedi, some of them children. Of course, no matter what she wishes, it's not that easy. They're all trying for normalcy the best they can, but Padmé doesn't doubt that a storm is coming. Even Obi-Wan can't hide his feelings forever. Padmé knows she can't, and Anakin certainly can't. It'll be better if they get the inevitable explosion out of the way sooner rather than later. Padmé will have to work towards that.

Obi-Wan enters the room almost shyly, wearing Anakin's clothes. The pants are rolled up at the cuffs and the sleeves dangle over his fingers, making him look almost small. Obi-Wan can have such a commanding presence that Padmé sometimes forgets that he's shorter than Anakin, although he's still taller than she is by quite a bit. At least neither he nor Anakin are as tall as Bail, who towers over Padmé by about a foot.

"Are we ready to go to bed, then?" Anakin asks.

"Are you certain-" Obi-Wan begins.

"We're certain," Padmé interrupts. "Come on, Obi-Wan. Let's go."

Obi-Wan tentatively climbs into the bed, but only when both Anakin and Padmé gesture at it. Anakin curls up on one side of him and Padmé curls up on the other.

Obi-Wan starts. "Um-"

"Hush, Obi-Wan," Padmé says, draping an arm over his chest. "Go to sleep."

"It's not like you and I haven't shared close quarters in the war," Anakin adds, curling into Obi-Wan's side.

It takes a long moment for Obi-Wan to relax, but he finally does. He doesn't touch either Anakin or Padmé, but he's no longer as tense as a board. It's not long before he falls asleep.

"Do you think he thinks this is platonic?" Anakin whispers.

"Oh, I'm sure he does," Padmé whispers back. "We'll have to explain that it's not."

"Slowly," Anakin cautions. "We don't want him running away on us."

"Hmm." Padmé hums, closing her eyes. "Are you as tired as I am?" Anakin mumbles something unintelligible in response. Padmé smiles softly. "I guess you are."

Before too long, both she and Anakin have followed Obi-Wan into sleep.

* * *

Padmé wakes up the next morning to find that both Obi-Wan and the twins are missing. Anakin is still asleep, curled into the still-warm spot where Obi-Wan had slept. Padmé would worry if not for the fact that she can hear Obi-Wan's voice coming from the living room, soft and lulling, and she doesn't imagine he would be that relaxed if something had happened to the twins.

Pulling her robe around her, Padmé steps out into the living room, smiling at what she sees. Obi-Wan has Leia in one arm and Luke in the other, and he's walking around the room with a slight bounce in his step, murmuring softly. The twins both seem happy and calm, but Padmé suspects that's not without considerable work on Obi-Wan's part.

"Good morning," she says softly.

Obi-Wan turns to her, a soft smile on his face. "The twins were restless," he tells her. "I didn't want to wake you."

"How long have you been up?" Padmé asks, stepping forward to take one of the twins.

Obi-Wan hands her Leia and shifts Luke into a more comfortable position. "About an hour or so," he replies. "Both of them have been fed."

"How did you manage that?" Padmé asks, impressed. She's found out the hard way that neither of the twins like it if one of them is being fed and the other isn't.

"Judicious use of the Force," Obi-Wan admits. "Yoda might call it frivolous, but he's never dealt with infant twins before."

Padmé laughs. "Did you get a chance to eat?" she asks, holding Leia with one hand and walking to the kitchen.

"Not yet," Obi-Wan replies.

Padmé looks in the cupboards, frowning. "No wonder," she replies. "There's barely anything here. We'll have to order in."

"I did make caf," Obi-Wan offers. "Enough for all three of us."

"Anakin will be glad of it," Padmé replies. "Have you had some already?"

"With some difficulty," Obi-Wan replies. "Didn't you meet with Bail yesterday? How did that go?"

Padmé closes the cupboards. "He wants me to be an Empress," she says without turning around.

"I believe there must be more to it than that," Obi-Wan says softly.

"He wants to keep the Empire for a while, so we can slowly transition back to a Republic," Padmé explains, turning and leaning against the counter. "And he thinks I should lead the Empire during that transition."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Keeping the Empire…" Padmé shakes her head. "It goes against everything I stand for. Everything the Republic stood for. And I can't imagine being the head of it."

"Returning to a Republic won't be easy," Obi-Wan says softly, bouncing Luke gently. "It'll take time. And we can't have a vacuum while we wait."

"So you agree with Bail too," Padmé mutters.

"I have no wish to be involved in politics, you know that," Obi-Wan replies, smiling slightly. "But I do think that we need someone to lead the galaxy back to democracy, and I can think of no better person to do so than you."

Padmé stares at Obi-Wan for a long moment, then sighs. "Anakin said the same thing," she admits. "I just want to do what's best for the Republic."

"I believe that this is what's best for the Republic," Obi-Wan replies. "But I'm not a politician."

Padmé grins. "I know that," she replies. "I don't think anyone could ever mistake you for a politician, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan smiles ruefully. "So what do you think of Bail's idea?"

"My knee-jerk reaction is to hate it," Padmé replies, sighing. "But I do see that he has a point, even if I don't like it. The galaxy needs to be guided back into a Republic."

"You can bring Separatist systems back into the fold," Obi-Wan adds. "The Separatists have lost this war, they know that. There may be a few more battles, but the war is over. You can recreate a full Republic, with all of the lost systems back in it."

"Any system does have the right to declare its independence from the Republic," Padmé replies, bouncing Leia slightly. "These systems don't have to come back if they don't want to."

"I think you'll be a good Empress," Obi-Wan says softly. "But it doesn't matter what I think." Slowly, Obi-Wan sat down on the couch, cradling Luke against his chest. "Before a padawan could become a knight," he began tentatively, "they had to think of themselves as a Jedi. And they had to believe that they were ready to take the Trials and become a knight. If a padawan didn't think they were ready, even if their Master did, they wouldn't take the Trials. If you don't think you should be the Empress, even if we all think you should, you shouldn't do it."

"I don't _want_ to be the Empress," Padmé says. "But Bail says that he thinks that only means I'd be better for the position. And he's probably right. We shouldn't have someone who _wants_ to be the Emperor take the position."

"I know you don't want to do it," Obi-Wan says, "but do you think you could?"

Padmé sits next to Obi-Wan on the couch. "Those stories about Jedi wisdom are true, aren't they?" she sighs. "I don't know. I don't want to leave the twins, and I don't want to leave you and Anakin."

"The children will be fine," Obi-Wan promises. "And being the Empress will take a lot of your time, but so would remaining as Senator. As the Empress, you can start working towards a Republic again and lessen your own workload as you do so."

"I won't be able to work in politics anymore," Padmé sighs. "Not after I'm the Empress."

"You can return to Naboo," Obi-Wan says quietly. "You can spend time with your children. You can _relax_."

"Politics have been my life since I was a child," Padmé protests. "I don't know anything else." Obi-Wan's eyes flicker downwards, quickly enough that Padmé almost misses it. "Oh, Obi-Wan, I didn't think," Padmé whispers. Anakin once told her that Obi-Wan had been brought to the Jedi Temple before he was even a year old. Perhaps she's been training in politics since a young age, but the only life Obi-Wan has ever known is that of a Jedi. If either of them has a right to be complaining about losing an important part of their life, it would be him.

"We all have to reacquaint ourselves with the world," Obi-Wan says softly. "I am no longer a Jedi Master. Even if you don't become the Empress, your life as the Senator of Naboo will be different now than it was before. Life will not be the same, and we cannot expect it to be."

Padmé sighs. Before she can say anything else, Anakin staggers out of the bedroom. "Did someone make caf?" he demands.

"There's a cup waiting for you," Obi-Wan replies. Padmé can barely see his smile under his beard, but she can see the skin around his eyes wrinkle in a way that means he's amused.

"I should order breakfast," Padmé declares. Cradling Leia in one arm, she goes over to the comm panel. Anakin takes Leia from her as she passes him. Padmé places an order for a somewhat extravagant breakfast, barely listening to the cost. She has more than enough credits to cover it, and she wants a nice meal. Not for her, necessarily, but for Anakin and Obi-Wan. She knows that the food they've eaten on the front lines can barely be considered food, and she wants to give them something nicer now that the war's over.

"That's quite a breakfast," Anakin remarks, sounding amused. "Who exactly do you expect is going to eat it?"

"As if you couldn't eat all of that yourself," Padmé retorts. "And I figured that it wouldn't be a bad thing to have some leftovers for later."

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to be a problem," Anakin mutters.

"Do you have any appointments today?" Obi-Wan asks Padmé politely.

"I'm meeting with Bail and Mon Mothma later, but not for long," Padmé replies. "Do you have anything?"

"Yoda mentioned meeting with me again today, but I think I'll refuse him," Obi-Wan replies. "I don't know why he thinks he'll be able to sway me away from Anakin."

"He's a fool," Padmé states firmly. "Ani, do you have any plans?"

"Spend the day with the kids, I guess," Anakin replies, shrugging. "I don't exactly have people clamoring for my company."

The food arrives a moment later, rescuing Padmé and Obi-Wan from having to reply to that comment. "This is a rather excessive amount of food," Obi-Wan remarks, looking at the spread.

"We deserve a good meal," Padmé declares.

Anakin shifts Leia to one side and grabs a plate. "Looks great, angel. I get a third, right?"

Obi-Wan arches an eyebrow. "I don't think even you could manage to eat an entire third of this spread."

"Wanna bet?" Anakin retorts, starting to pile food on his plate. Obi-Wan is much more sedate about getting his serving, placing small amounts of various foods onto the plate. Padmé loads hers up with her favorites and sits down to eat.

"Do you think they'll cry if we put them down?" Anakin asks, looking at Leia.

Obi-Wan looks down at Luke, still cradled in one arm. "We might as well try it."

Luke lets out a little sigh when Obi-Wan sets him in the bassinet. Leia whines for a moment, but Obi-Wan drapes his robe over the two of them and she begins gumming at the sleeve.

"You'll need another robe," Anakin teases.

Padmé doesn't understand the joke, but Obi-Wan clearly does. "For stars' sake, Anakin, I don't lose my robes _that_ often."

Anakin just smirks as he sits next to Padmé, shoveling food into his mouth. Padmé's never been able to beat table manners into his brain.

Obi-Wan eats slowly, only taking the plainest things in the spread. "Do you not like it?" Padmé asks him as she finishes off her plate.

"I haven't eaten food this rich for quite a while," Obi-Wan admits, pushing his eggs around with his fork. "I'm not certain how well I can handle it."

Padmé blinks. She hadn't thought of that. Anakin's never had that problem, but the two of them have their own private dinners with her rich food every so often. Obi-Wan hasn't had that benefit.

"Give it a few days," Anakin says, shrugging. He's still shoveling food into his mouth. Padmé dabs at her face with a napkin delicately, wishing Anakin could get a hint and eat more politely. "You'll be able to eat this, no problem."

"I'm not especially hungry," Obi-Wan replies, setting his empty plate down.

"Alright," Padmé replies dubiously, setting down her empty plate as well. "Well, I need to get ready for my meeting, so I'll go get dressed. I might need a handmaiden or two to help."

Anakin grins, used to filling in for Padmé's handmaidens when she needs it. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, looks almost panicked at the thought. Padmé wonders if she should tone it down a bit. After all, one doesn't shrug off thirty-plus years of enforced celibacy easily. On the other hand, she's pretty sure that Obi-Wan won't pick up on anything if she tones it down.

Padmé slips into her room and rifles through her closet. She doesn't have to wear anything too formal for her meeting with Bail and Mon, but it's going to be in Mon's office in the Senate Building, so she wants to look her best in case someone else sees her. She dresses in a sweeping forest green gown, not requiring the aid of either Anakin or Obi-Wan. For her hair, she puts it up in a relatively simple style, with a few braids twisted and draped over the back of her head. A touch of makeup makes her look as fresh as usual, and dangling emerald earrings match the dress. Padmé stands, pulls on the mantle of Senator Amidala, and leaves the bedroom.

"You look beautiful," Anakin says, pulling Padmé into his arms and kissing her.

"You always do," Obi-Wan adds softly, so quiet that Padmé's not sure she was meant to hear it.

"I'm supposed to be at the Senate building in…" Padmé checks the chrono. "Half an hour. I'll leave now."

"Be safe," Anakin says, kissing Padmé again. "And comm us if you have any trouble."

Padmé pulls her comm out of a pocket hidden in the drapes of the dress. "Don't worry, I've had enough of trouble for a while. If there's any at all, I'll let you deal with it."

"Say hello to Bail for me," Obi-Wan requests.

"I will," Padmé replies. "I'll be back before too long. I'll comm you when I leave."

"Bye, angel," Anakin says, kissing Padmé quickly. She kisses both of the babies on the foreheads and pulls a startled Obi-Wan into a hug, then she slips out the door and heads out to the landing platform.

The trip to the Senate Building is only a few minutes by airspeeder. Normally, it's delayed by traffic, but this time, there are barely any other speeders there. Padmé looks around, but the normal Coruscanti traffic seems almost entirely gone.

"Why isn't anyone out?" she asks her driver.

"People are scared," he replies, shrugging. "It hasn't been that safe for people to go out, especially not around here."

"Why not?" Padmé asks.

The driver turns to look at her, his expression dubious. "Have you been out in Wild Space or something? Didn't you hear about what happened?"

"Oh." Padmé hadn't thought that it would make Coruscant dangerous, but of course it would. Anyone who was under even the slightest hint of suspicion would be snatched away, and innocent people would get caught in the crossfire.

"Here we are," the driver says as they arrive at the Senate Building. "Do you want me to wait here for you?"

Normally, drivers are in such high demand that none of them linger for more than a minute. But there's no one else here, so Padmé supposes her driver might as well wait for her.

"Yes, thank you," she replies. "I shouldn't be too long." The driver nods as Padmé enters the building.

It's very quiet. Padmé only passes a few senators, but they all seem subdued. The few aides that she sees scurry by as if they don't want to be noticed. There are clone troopers stationed in various places around the building, and even though Padmé knows that they've all had their chips removed if they're serving, she doesn't feel as comfortable with them as she used to. The senators don't seem to feel comfortable either. Everyone gives the troopers a wide berth.

When Padmé finally reaches Mon's office, she can't quite believe that this is the same Senate Building she's worked in for years. There's an overwhelming feeling of fear. Padmé supposes that the people who had cheered for Palpatine's Empire now know that they were wrong.

"Padmé!" Bail says, ushering her in. "You look lovely."

"I thought I should look my best," Padmé replies. Bail tends to wear the same outfit every time he goes to the Senate Building, and Mon wears the same white dress as a uniform, but Padmé wears different dresses to the Senate sessions. Soldiers wear armor, and Padmé wears her elegant gowns. They're as much a protection as they are a fashion statement.

"Padmé," Mon says, stepping forward.

Padmé smiles. "Hello, Mon. I'm glad to see you safe."

"And I'm glad to see you," Mon replies, hugging Padmé quickly. "You and your children are well?"

"We're well," Padmé replies, noticing that Mon didn't mention Anakin. "And you?"

"I'm out of obvious danger now that the Emperor is dead," Mon replies. "I'm afraid he was a bit suspicious of all the members of the Delegation of 2000."

"Things will get better now," Bail states confidently. "That's what we want to help with."

"You know I'll do everything I can to help you," Padmé replies.

Mon frowns, sitting down. Padmé sits across from her and Bail sits at her side. "I'm afraid it won't be that simple," Mon says. "Things are… tenuous at the moment. Public support is split. There are many who still believe that the Jedi were guilty of treason, and some who resent the execution of the Emperor."

"What of the Separatists?" Padmé asks. "Or what's left of them?"

"All of their leaders have disappeared," Mon replies. Padmé swallows. Apparently, no one's discovered the massacre on Mustafar yet. "And many of the occupied planets are fighting back and regaining their independence from the Separatists. They won't be a threat for much longer."

"What does public opinion think of the Senate?" Padmé asks, well aware of how fickle people can be.

"Many people want a return to the Republic," Mon replies. "But many also think that the Republic was broken and would prefer we remain an Empire. And then there are those who don't like either and want independence for their planets. There's not much of a consensus."

"There never is," Padmé murmurs.

"People are scared," Bail says softly. "They want someone to protect them, but they haven't found anyone to be able to do so. It's the beginning of the Separatist crisis all over again."

"So we show them they have nothing to fear," Padmé declares. "How do we stabilize things?"

"There's a power vacuum," Mon replies, frowning. "There's no Emperor, not even a Supreme Chancellor. And half the Senate has fled. Someone needs to take control of the situation."

Padmé looks at Bail for a moment, but he doesn't react to the comment at all. Padmé wonders if Mon knows about his plan to make Padmé the Empress. Considering the way neither of them are mentioning it, she would guess that Mon doesn't. Padmé supposes Bail must have kept kept quiet about his idea before asking her.

"Once we have at least a hint of normalcy, we can start trying to make things better," Bail adds.

He's right, as little as Padmé likes to admit it. Someone does need to take over, to help direct the Senate. And, as little as she wants that person to be her, it might be best to take the position before someone unsuited for it does. She won't enjoy being the Empress, but she'll enjoy things even less if someone power-hungry gets their hands on the position.

"Padmé?" Mon asks. There's concern on her face. Padmé wonders what she's missed.

"You look tired," Bail says softly, giving her an easy out.

"I'm afraid it's not always easy to sleep with newborn twins," Padmé replies, laughing slightly.

Mon smiles gently. "I'd love to meet the children."

"You could come over tomorrow," Padmé offers.

"Do you think the children will take after you or their father?" Mon asks.

Padmé blinks. The question isn't simply what it appears, she knows that much. A part of her is offended on Anakin's behalf, but another part of her feels that Mon has every right to ask.

"They're not quite old enough for us to be able to tell," Padmé replies, playing it off as half a joke.

Mon smiles, but it doesn't quite meet her eyes. Padmé can see that she doesn't trust Anakin, and that might be tainting her trust for Padmé as well. It's far from ideal, but Padmé thinks she can win that trust back.

"We don't really have anything else specific to talk about," Bail remarks. "Why don't I take you home, Padmé?"

"Thank you, Bail," Padmé replies, standing. "Will you come over tomorrow, Mon?"

"If I have the time," Mon replies, standing and taking both of Padmé's hands. "Stay safe."

"You as well," Padmé replies. She can feel Mon's eyes on her as she and Bail leave the office.

"She doesn't trust Anakin," Padmé says the second they're out of earshot.

"A lot of people don't," Bail replies honestly. "They're confused. One minute, he was revered by the Emperor as the only Jedi who remained true to the Republic, and the next minute, he executed the Emperor. Most people don't know the whole story, so they're understandably confused."

"And they're scared, because they can't predict what he'll do next," Padmé says softly.

"People are scared of Anakin, yes, but many are just scared in general," Bail remarks. "A lot of people were unnerved at how the clone troopers turned on the Jedi so quickly. Even those who didn't necessarily support the Jedi thought it was discomforting how easily the clones seemed to turn on them."

"They didn't want to," Padmé defends, even though she knows Bail knows it as well as she does. "It was the chip that the Kaminoans put in their heads. The chip that Palpatine made sure they had."

"Again, most people don't know the whole story," Bail replies with a shrug. "They're scared. They need someone to guide them."

Padmé looks down and takes a deep breath. "I'll do it."

"What?" Bail asks, sounding confused.

Padmé looks Bail in the eye, feeling determination in every inch of her body. "I'll do it. I'll be the Empress."

"Are you certain?" Bail asks. Padmé nods. A smile spread across Bail's face.

"Then we'd better start preparing for your coronation."


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan, Anakin's quickly discovering, is surprisingly good with babies.

Perhaps it shouldn't be surprising. Anakin knows that Obi-Wan is very patient, and he's also gentle and kind. And all Jedi help out in the creche from time to time, when the Creche Masters need a well-deserved break. Anakin's seen Obi-Wan with the younglings, and he's always fairly willing to go along with whatever the children want to do.

But babies are very different from older children. Anakin's always been pretty good with _kids_. He can entertain them and play games with them, and they all love it. But _babies_ are an entirely different story. Leia's favorite activity seems to be screaming, and while Luke isn't as loud as his sister, when he's upset he starts to cry in the most heartbreaking way Anakin's ever seen. And no matter how many different ways Anakin tries to fix things, he never seems to be able to get it right.

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, always seems to know exactly what the children want. He can always get Leia to stop crying, a feat that even Padmé struggles with, and he can soothe Luke almost immediately. Anakin would almost be jealous if he weren't so relieved to have the extra help. He can't imagine taking care of Luke and Leia with just him and Padmé. He's decided that the parents should always outnumber the infants in a family, and so Obi-Wan has to be there as a third parent.

"Can you take Leia for a moment?" Obi-Wan asks suddenly.

"Um…" Anakin shifts Luke so he can hold him with his mechanical hand and takes Leia in his real one, as she doesn't like the mechanical hand. "What is it?"

"I can sense Yoda," Obi-Wan says, making a face. "I'll go head him off before he gets here."

"I wish Padmé were here," Anakin mutters. "She'd deal with him in a second."

"We could set the security on him," Obi-Wan suggests, sounding as if he were sorely tempted by the idea. "We could keep him from getting into the building at all."

"Let's do it," Anakin replies eagerly, crossing to the comm system.

"We shouldn't," Obi-Wan replies, looking exhausted. "I was kidding."

"I'm not, and we should," Anakin says firmly. He presses on the comm. "Commander, if Yoda comes to talk to us, tell him that we don't want to see him. He's not allowed up in Senator Amidala's penthouse."

 _"Understood, sir,"_ the clone commander replies.

Anakin turns to Obi-Wan with a self-satisfied smile. "There we go. Yoda can't get in. Problem solved."

"He wants me to help him restart the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan says, absently taking Leia back from Anakin. "But he won't consider revising any parts of the Code. I want to do something to help Force sensitive children, but not with the Code the way it was."

"Padmé thinks we should make our own school for Force sensitive children," Anakin replies, bouncing Luke slightly. "We could be more like the Gray Jedi. We can have a looser Code than the Jedi."

"We'll allow attachment," Obi-Wan says slowly.

"And we won't take children as babies," Anakin adds eagerly. "We'll give all of our students a chance to experience the real world too. So many of the Jedi barely knew a life outside the Temple. Being a Jedi will be more like a job, not anything as all-consuming as it was."

"But do you think any children will come to us?" Obi-Wan asks. "After everything?"

"I mean, we'll have the support from the Empress herself," Anakin replies, shrugging. "By the way, do you remember when she's supposed to be back?"

"Soon," Obi-Wan replies, looking at the chrono. "I think her meeting is ending in a few minutes."

"She's not even the Empress yet," Anakin whines. "Why is she in so many meetings?"

"She has a lot to do to prepare for her new position," Obi-Wan replies in the irritatingly reasonable voice that Anakin hates. "She has to have meetings with half the Senate."

"I don't envy her that," Anakin mutters. Luke grabs a fistful of his tunic and begins sucking on it. Anakin ignores him. It's not worth the fight.

"Nor do I," Obi-Wan replies dryly. He begins swaying slightly, rocking Leia a bit as she starts to drift off.

Anakin lowers his voice automatically. "It's getting late," he remarks. "And it's dark outside."

"Padmé has a clone guard with her," Obi-Wan replies.

Anakin frowns. "I wish one of us had gone with her too," he admits. "I know she can take care of herself, but-"

"I know," Obi-Wan says softly.

Coruscant is in turmoil. From what Anakin's heard, it's been in turmoil since Order 66. He's not surprised, particularly, but he wishes that Padmé weren't right in the middle of everything.

Anakin looks up as the door slides open softly. Padmé steps in, looking exhausted. "How was it?" Anakin asks, stepping forward and kissing Padmé quickly.

"Horrible," Padmé replies, groaning and flopping onto the couch. "Orn Fre Taa is completely _horrible_. I can't believe I had to deal with him for _two hours_."

"You have my sincere pity," Obi-Wan murmurs, sitting next to her on the couch.

Padmé smiles slightly and curls a hand around the back of Leia's head, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "How have they been?"

"Little angels," Anakin replies promptly. Obi-Wan snorts. Anakin gives him a dirty look.

"You have an interesting definition of angelic behavior," Obi-Wan says innocently.

"They behave for _you_ ," Anakin retorts.

"Did you miss the part where Leia threw up on my tunic?" Obi-Wan asks dryly.

Anakin laughs. "Yeah, that was funny."

"Did you throw up on Obi-Wan?" Padmé asks Leia in a cooing voice. She takes Leia from Obi-Wan and holds her against her chest. "Why would you throw up on him? That's not nice at all."

"He made the most hilarious face, though," Anakin offers.

"Are you two ready for bed yet?" Padmé asks. "Because I am."

"I'm exhausted," Anakin replies. "And the babies are sleeping, so we should take advantage of that."

"Will you sleep with us, Obi-Wan?" Padmé asks.

Obi-Wan presses his lips together. The tension in the room abruptly rockets up. Anakin figures Obi-Wan has finally realized that their offer isn't platonic. "I don't-" Anakin can count on one hand the amount of times he's seen Obi-Wan this uncomfortable. "I don't have sex."

"Um." Padmé looks at Anakin, who looks back at her with confusion. "Alright?"

"So this attempt of yours won't work," Obi-Wan says, and now it's starting to make more sense.

"Obi-Wan, we're not-" Anakin begins.

"It's nothing personal," Obi-Wan adds, sounding flustered. Anakin has never seen him like this before. "I've never desired sex, not with anyone."

"We're not asking-" Padmé tries.

"So this won't work," Obi-Wan repeats. Anakin knows he's going to run half a second before he does, but he's not fast enough to stop Obi-Wan from speeding off into his room.

Padmé looks at Anakin. "So maybe he's not as clueless as we thought he was," she remarks.

"I never knew he didn't like sex," Anakin replies. "I knew he didn't have it, but I thought that was just because he's a Jedi. I didn't know he didn't even want it."

"Some people don't," Padmé replies with a shrug. "But he seems to think that's all we want from him."

"Should we corner him?" Anakin asks.

Padmé raises an eyebrow. "Ani, darling, do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Probably not," Anakin admits. "So what do we do instead? He's going to disappear on us."

"We give him time," Padmé says. Anakin groans. "I know you have difficulty with patience," Padmé adds, a smile on her face, "but I think it'll work well with Obi-Wan."

"If you give him time, he'll just never talk about it again," Anakin counters. "Trust me, I've had to deal with him for thirteen years. We need to confront him on this."

"Why don't we give him a chance, at least?" Padmé asks. "We can let him think about it. And we can figure out the best way to talk to him about this. We need to be delicate."

"You can just do it, with your politician speak," Anakin dismisses.

"Do you have any idea how long it takes me to write a speech?" Padmé counters, standing. "We'll figure out what to say. But right now, we're going to bed."

"Good idea," Anakin replies, yawning widely. Luke snuggles up closer to him, his little fist clenching the fabric of his tunic. "Are you sure they can't sleep in the bed with us?"

"They have a crib, Anakin," Padmé replies, shaking her head. "They're sleeping in the crib."

"But-"

"My parents decided that they were going to let Sola sleep in their bed _once_ when she was a baby," Padmé declares. "And she slept in their bed almost every night until I was born and they had to kick her out so they could have me in there instead. Luke and Leia are going to sleep in their bassinet."

"Fine," Anakin grumbles. "But I shared a bed with my mom until we saved up for a second bed, and it was fine."

"No, Anakin," Padmé says firmly. Anakin knows better than to argue with her when she's using that tone of voice.

"Fine," Anakin grumbles. He puts Luke down in the bassinet gently. Padmé puts Leia down next to him, then begins unbuttoning her dress.

"Need help with that?" Anakin asks, leaning in the doorway and watching.

"I am far too tired for any of that," Padmé replies, pulling the dress off and stepping out of it. Before Anakin even has a chance to admire the view, she pulls on a nightgown and crawls into bed. Anakin changes quickly and follows her.

"Goodnight," Padmé murmurs, draping one arm over Anakin's torso.

"Goodnight, angel," Anakin replies, kissing the top of Padmé's head.

If he reaches out along the bond, Anakin can brush Obi-Wan's mind gently. Someday, he vows, he'll be able to reach out and feel Obi-Wan's body in the bed with him and Padmé instead.

* * *

The next morning, Obi-Wan has disappeared. Anakin mourns the loss of a great babysitter. Dormé returns, but she stays at Padmé's side instead of helping Anakin with the babies. Anakin understands that Padmé could use the help, but so could he.

If Anakin tries, he can sense Obi-Wan very faintly. Obi-Wan's shields are up and strong, so Anakin can barely feel more than a hint of his Force signature. It's enough that he knows that Obi-Wan is safe, however, so he doesn't try to track him down yet. Anyway, it would be difficult to track him down while also keeping an eye on the twins. Padmé's said something about some sort of carrier that would allow Anakin to strap the twins to his chest, but they've yet to get one. He thinks it would be helpful if they did.

"Do you think Papa should stop being an idiot and come home?" Anakin asks Leia, bouncing her around a bit. Luke is already sleeping, but Leia's the fussier of the two, so she takes more time to go to sleep. "What do you think, Ley-ley? Should Papa come back to Mommy and Daddy?" Anakin has decided that he'll be Daddy, Padmé will be Mommy, and Obi-Wan will be Papa. He hasn't discussed this with the others, but he doesn't think they'll protest.

Well, Obi-Wan will most definitely protest if Anakin tells him now, but if Anakin waits until after they all get together, he thinks Obi-Wan will be alright with it.

Leia coos and burps. Anakin gives her a wary look. It was hilarious when she threw up on Obi-Wan, but it won't be anywhere near as funny if she throws up on him. Anakin hopes she won't. He doesn't know if she'll let him put her down for long enough to change.

"Do you need a hand?" a voice asks.

Anakin turns around to see Bail Organa standing in the doorway. "Could you?" he asks. "She gets upset if I put her down and I really have to pee."

Bail steps forward with a smile and takes Leia into his arms. She looks at him for a moment. Anakin wonders if she's about to scream. Instead, she takes a fistful of his cape and starts gumming on it.

"Sorry about that," Anakin apologizes.

Bail smiles widely. "I don't mind," he replies, holding Leia as if he can't imagine anything so precious. "She's adorable."

"She's loud, that's what she is," Anakin replies fondly. "Um, I'll be right back, okay?"

"Alright," Bail replies, smiling at Leia and cooing softly. Anakin knows that Padmé said that she wanted Bail and his wife to be part of Luke and Leia's life, but Anakin didn't know it was because Bail apparently loves babies.

For the first time that morning, Anakin has five minutes to himself. After popping into the refresher, he checks the HoloNet quickly to make sure nothing big has happened since he last checked the night before. There's nothing he can see with a quick scan. Anakin takes half a second to just breathe deeply, calling on a few of the meditation techniques Obi-Wan had tried to beat into his head. Anakin always hated meditation, but he'd give anything for an hour of quiet meditation now.

Bail is sitting on the couch with Leia when Anakin comes back in to the living room. She's still sucking on Bail's cape. Bail couldn't look more pleased.

"My wife and I have always wanted children," Bail remarks, looking up at Anakin. "But she's had… complications. We're thinking about adopting a baby girl."

"You can borrow Leia any time," Anakin offers, only half teasing.

Bail laughs. "We might take you up on that offer," he replies. "I've told Padmé this already, but we're always available for babysitting."

"And we'll definitely take you up on that offer," Anakin replies. "Padmé and I are both exhausted already."

"I thought Obi-Wan was helping?" Bail asks.

Anakin makes a face. "Um. He was, but we might have scared him away a bit."

"Scared him away?" Bail repeats, amusement clear in his voice.

"Apparently, Obi-Wan doesn't do sex," Anakin replies, blushing slightly. This is a bit of a personal conversation to be having with Bail Organa, whom he barely knows. But Bail is good friends with both Padmé and Obi-Wan, so Anakin can't imagine he's wrong in trusting him. "And I guess he thought that Padmé and I just wanted sex, so he sort of ran off."

Bail looks at Anakin for a moment, then chuckles. "Typical Obi-Wan," he sighs. "Are all these attachment issues from his Jedi training?"

"He was brought to the Temple when he was less than a year old," Anakin replies with a shrug. "After thirty-eight years, I guess you start to internalize things."

"I suppose you would," Bail replies. "So what do you and Padmé plan to do?"

"We're giving hime some time," Anakin replies. He's pretty sure he sounds as dubious as he feels.

"I could talk to him," Bail offers. "Perhaps he'd listen to me."

"Thanks, but I think it should stay between us," Anakin replies. "If Obi-Wan thinks he's cornered…"

"He'll panic even more," Bail finishes. "We don't want him running even farther." Bail eyes Anakin for a moment. "You do want more than sex from him, yes?"

"Of course we do," Anakin snaps. "Not that it's any of your business, but Padmé and I want to have Obi-Wan in our relationship fully. We had intended to include him in the sex too, but if he doesn't want that, we won't push him or anything."

"I thought as much," Bail replies with a slight smile. "I thought I might as well make certain, though."

"Padmé and I would never force Obi-Wan to do anything he didn't want to do," Anakin vows.

"I know you won't," Bail replies.

Leia, apparently, has decided that Bail's cape is no longer as delicious as it once was. She lets out a little warning cry to indicate her displeasure. Bail stands quickly, bouncing and rocking slightly. Anakin watches with some level of amusement. Bail is tall and looks rather physically imposing, if you don't know him as a person. Seeing him at the whim of a tiny baby like this is somewhat amusing.

But, if Anakin thinks about it, he's probably equally subject to Leia's whims, and it probably looks just as amusing to see an imposing Jedi Knight bounce with a baby as it is to see a senator.

Luke wakes up them, of course, so Anakin quickly grabs him before he can start crying and set his sister off. "Is he the quieter of the two?" Bail asks, watching as Anakin cradles Luke to his chest and sways back and forth.

"Definitely," Anakin replies. "He's a bit whiney sometimes, but he's no where near as loud as Leia."

"An aide of mine just had a baby girl," Bail replies, smiling slightly. "A beautiful little child. Perhaps she and Leia will meet someday."

"She can play with her when you and Breha babysit," Anakin replies.

Bail laughs. "As we will, of course," he replies. "I could watch them now, if you'd like."

"Don't you have politics to do?" Anakin asks with a frown. "With Padmé?"

"She's just meeting with Mon Mothma today," Bail replies, shrugging. "They insisted that I didn't need to be there for it. I think they might be planning on talking about me while I'm not there." Bail shifts Leia on his chest. "So? Do you want to get out for a while?"

"Um…" Anakin frowns. There's one thing he's been wanting to do, but he's not sure that he should. "What's your opinion on Master Yoda?"

"Yoda?" Bail replies, thrown. "He's always seemed wise to me, but I don't know him well. He's certainly very powerful. Why?"

"I need to meet with him," Anakin declares impulsively. "Could you watch the kids while I do? It'll be quick."

"Of course," Bail replies, nodding. "Take as long as you like."

"You'll regret saying that in about half an hour," Anakin remarks, only half joking. "Thanks for this, Senator."

"Bail, please," Bail replies. "If I'm helping with your children, I think we should be on a first name basis."

"Then thanks, Bail," Anakin replies. "I'll be back soon."

"Best of luck," Bail calls as Anakin leaves the apartment.

"Same to you," Anakin calls back before the door closes. He's pretty sure they'll both need it.

Yoda is easy enough to track down. He's not as bright in the Force as Anakin himself, but he's steadier. Anakin has a horrible sense of where his trail might lead, but he follows it anyway.

And, just as he feared he would, he ends up at the Jedi Temple.

His own rage and hatred are reflected back to him, along with the fear that the Jedi inside the Temple felt. Anakin shuts his shields as tightly as he can, but the emotions still bombard him. He has no idea how Yoda is managing to stay here.

"Come to speak to me, have you?" a voice asks. Anakin would recognize it anywhere.

"I have," he replies, turning. "Why are you staying in the Temple?"

"Hmm," Yoda hums, leaning on his gimer stick. "Home to the Jedi, this Temple once was. Home to the Jedi it will be again."

"How can you expect anyone with any Force sensitivity to stay here?" Anakin demands. "The echoes alone could drive someone insane!"

"And whose fault is that, hmm?" Yoda demands.

Anakin grits his teeth. "Have you seen Obi-Wan?"

"Lost Master Kenobi, have you?" Yoda asks innocently.

Anakin hadn't intended to ask about Obi-Wan like this, but now that he's started, he figures he might as well keep the line of questioning up. "Have you seen him or not?"

"Seen Master Kenobi, I have not," Yoda replies. "But come here to speak to me about him, you did not."

Anakin stares at Yoda for a long moment. "You're right," he finally says. "I didn't. I came here to talk to you about something else."

"And what is that?" Yoda asks, leaning forward.

"Changes to the Jedi Code," Anakin states.

"And what right have you, to suggest such changes?" Yoda retorts. "A member of the Council, you are not. A master, you are not. A Jedi, you are not."

"The Code is poison," Anakin snaps. "It's too much to ask of anyone. Attachments are only natural, and to outlaw them-"

"Promote fear, attachments do," Yoda replies. "Fear leads-"

"To anger, blah, blah, blah," Anakin retorts. "Yeah, I remember. I just don't think you're right."

"A Jedi, you are not," Yoda repeats. "Involved in this matter, you are not."

"Obi-Wan agrees with me," Anakin retorts sharply.

"Grandmaster of the Order, I am," Yoda declares. "Recreate the Order, I will."

"Then I'll make my own Order," Anakin counters.

Yoda's ever-present frown deepens. "Never before has such a thing occurred," he says. "Unless as a Sith, you will teach."

"There is passion, yet peace," Anakin retorts. "There has to be a balance, right? Isn't that why I'm here? To bring balance to the Force? So why not do it as a Gray Jedi? They're obsessed with balance."

"Teach children the path of the Gray Jedi, you would?" Yoda demands angrily. "Skirts the Dark Side, such a path does."

"Yeah, well, that's the price of flexibility and sanity, I guess," Anakin retorts. "Obi-Wan and I will teach Force sensitive children how to use their abilities without consuming their entire lives."

"Lost Master Kenobi, have you not?" Yoda asks. "Certain, are you, that he will help?"

"Yeah," Anakin snaps, feeling anger rise in him, "I'm certain."

Yoda's hand inches towards his lightsaber. For a second, Anakin feels a sort of vindictive pleasure at the thought of scaring him into drawing his weapon. Then he takes a deep breath and releases his rage into the Force. Anakin will never agree with the Jedi's idea of cutting off all emotion, but he will admit that it's easier to think when he's not half blinded by rage.

"I should go," Anakin says stiffly. "Farewell, Master Yoda."

"Farewell, Skywalker," Yoda replies, folding his hands on his gimer stick. "See you again soon, I believe I will."

"Not if I can help it," Anakin mutters under his breath, turning away. He tries his best to meditate a bit as he returns to the Senate Apartment Complex. By the time he gets back, most of his current anger towards Yoda has been acknowledged and released into the Force. Anakin still doesn't _like_ Yoda, but he's never really liked him, so that's nothing new.

When Anakin reaches Padmé's penthouse apartment, he enters the room without a thought. It's not until the door is half open that he realizes that there are four Force signatures inside instead of the three that he's expecting.

And that fourth signature is one that Anakin knows as well as his own.

Obi-Wan looks up with panic in his eyes and Luke in his arms. Bail, who's walking around the room with Leia, pretends he hasn't noticed the sudden tension in the room.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin whispers. He sees Obi-Wan's eyes flicker around the room, cataloguing possible exits. His options are limited while holding Luke, and Obi-Wan knows that as well as Anakin does. Anakin steps inside, making sure to position himself between Obi-Wan and the bassinet.

"Hello, Anakin," Obi-Wan says, his voice guarded. His shields are so tight that Anakin can feel nothing more than his Force signature. He can't even sense a flicker of emotion from him.

"Are you back?" Anakin asks weakly.

"I never went far," Obi-Wan admits. "I just… I needed some time."

"Padmé will be insufferable," Anakin mutters. "She said you'd come back. I thought you'd run off."

Obi-Wan presses his lips together. "I realized that I might have been a touch dramatic," he admits. "I- I should have given you and Padmé a chance to talk."

"Are you going to give us a chance this time?" Anakin asks.

"I will," Obi-Wan promises.

"Should I comm Padmé and tell her to come back?" Anakin's hand is already halfway to his comm. He's not giving Obi-Wan a chance to run off.

"No need," Bail says, finally walking over to Anakin and Obi-Wan. "She should be on her way back now. Her last meeting of the day just ended." Anakin's comm buzzes to show him the same message from Padmé. "I can stay and watch the children, if you want," Bail offers. "Or I can take them down to my apartment for a while."

"I think we can handle this," Anakin replies, reaching for Leia. Bail passes her over without hesitation.

"Thank you, Bail," Obi-Wan says softly.

"Remember, I'm just downstairs," Bail replies, looking at Obi-Wan as he says it. Before Anakin even has a chance to be offended at the implication, Bail's already slipped out of the apartment.

"I'll tell Padmé that you're here," Anakin says to Obi-Wan, pulling out his comm and typing out an awkward one-handed message. "And maybe she can have Dormé go somewhere else."

"Dormé's returned?" Obi-Wan asks.

"You're still staying here," Anakin states immediately, remembering that Obi-Wan's been using Dormé's room. "We'll figure something out."

"The couch is fine," Obi-Wan offers.

Anakin makes a face. "We're not putting you on the couch."

Obi-Wan shrugs. "It's far more comfortable than many of the other places I've slept."

"If that's another dig against the Twilight-"

"To be entirely honest, the Twilight wasn't the _least_ comfortable place I slept during the war," Obi-Wan admits. "I would place it in the top five, certainly-"

"That was a great ship!" Anakin protests.

"I'm surprised it still flew at all, given how many times you crashed it," Obi-Wan murmurs.

"Okay, you know what-"

"Now, now, boys." Anakin turns around to see Padmé in the doorway, a smile on her face. "No fighting."

"How did you get here so quickly?" Anakin asks, checking the time.

"My last meeting was just downstairs, remember?" Padmé replies. "Dormé went to talk with some friends of hers, so we'll be alone for a while."

Any ease that Anakin's playful arguing has brought on is immediately gone. Obi-Wan stiffens. Luke whimpers in his arms, curling towards Obi-Wan's chest.

"Should we talk over dinner?" Padmé asks, clearly trying to reduce the tension. "I'm starving."

"I think we might still have some leftovers from a few nights ago," Anakin offers, shifting Leia and going to the kitchen. Leia whines and Anakin quickly switches her from his mechanical hand to his real one.

"I can ask Dormé to do some shopping tomorrow," Padmé suggests. "Then we can make our own food instead of depending on restaurants and Bail."

"Yeah, but his food is really good," Anakin replies, pulling out the container of leftovers that Bail had forced into Padmé's hands after they finished eating in his apartment two nights before. Anakin has the suspicion that Bail made enough for leftovers so they would have something to eat in the coming days.

"Yes, but Bail has other things he needs to do," Padmé replies, leaning in the kitchen doorway. "He can't just be our personal chef."

"He said he's planning on returning to Alderaan soon," Obi-Wan offers tentatively. "Not for long, but for a week or so."

"The poor man's been stuck on Coruscant for so long," Padmé says sympathetically. "He must miss Breha."

"See, that's a benefit of seeing people who stay with you," Anakin says, gesturing at himself and Obi-Wan. He immediately realizes it was a bad idea. Obi-Wan's shoulders stiffen and he shifts his weight as if he's about to run. Anakin is glad he's still holding Luke. He won't go far while holding him.

"I think we need to talk about this," Padmé says, sitting down at the table. Anakin sits next to her. After a moment, Obi-Wan sits down across the table from them, still cradling Luke against his chest, almost like a shield.

"I realize that I didn't give you much of a chance to talk last night," Obi-Wan says slowly. "I jumped to conclusions. I should have given you a chance to explain."

Anakin and Padmé look at each other. "We would never ask you to do anything you don't want to do," Padmé says gently. "You know that, right?"

"So it won't work," Obi-Wan finishes.

"That's bullshit," Anakin snaps. Obi-Wan looks at him with surprise. "There's more to a relationship than just sex."

Obi-Wan's eyes go wide. "A _relationship_ -?"

"Of course, Obi-Wan," Padmé says, reaching out and covering Obi-Wan's hand with her own. "Did you think that we just wanted you for sex?"

"A relationship?" Obi-Wan repeats weakly. "But- Why? The two of you have a good thing here."

"And we could have a better thing if you were part of it too," Anakin replies stubbornly. "We want you to be part of our relationship. Whatever parts of it you want to be a part of."

"I- I don't know _how_ ," Obi-Wan admits slowly. "I've never…"

"It's not that hard," Padmé says softly, when it's clear that Obi-Wan doesn't intend to finish his sentence. "We'll help you."

"I love you," Anakin says to Obi-Wan, raw and honest. "I love you, and I want to be with you. Please stay with us."

"I-" Obi-Wan looks at Anakin and Padmé with wide eyes. "What if it goes wrong?"

"Not every relationship lasts," Padmé says carefully. "But I think ours will."

"I don't want to ruin what you two have," Obi-Wan admits.

"You won't," Anakin promises brashly. "You won't ruin it. You'll only make it better. Please, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan smiles slightly. "I've never been able to refuse you when you say please."

"That is a bald faced lie!" Anakin protests. "You refuse me all the time!"

"And how often do you say please?" Obi-Wan counters.

Anakin opens his mouth to respond and realizes that Obi-Wan is probably correct. "So you'll try?" he asks instead.

"I'll try," Obi-Wan promises. "I don't know if this will work, but I'll give it a try."

"That's all we ask of you," Padmé says, squeezing Obi-Wan's hand.

"Can we-" Obi-Wan ducks his head. "Can we have… boundaries?"

"What boundaries do you want?" Padmé replies without skipping a beat.

"I-" Obi-Wan shifts slightly.

Anakin can see that he's uncomfortable being the center of attention in this. "No sex, right?" he asks.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin gratefully. "No sex. Nothing physical, not yet. I don't know-"

"We'll wait for you to say it's alright before we do anything physical," Padmé promises. "We'll respect any boundaries you put up, Obi-Wan. I know this isn't easy, but we'll help you if you need it, I promise."

"Do you mind if we all sleep in the same bed?" Anakin asks. "As long as there's nothing sexual about it?"

Obi-Wan's eyes flicker from Anakin to Padmé. "I… I enjoyed that."

"So will you sleep in the bed with us tonight?" Padmé asks. "Dormé will be taking her room back."

"If you want me there," Obi-Wan replies, his voice almost shy. Anakin half wants to shake him and yell in his face that they will always want him there, you _idiot_ , but he has the feeling it won't help matters.

Luke lets out a soft noise and grabs a handful of Obi-Wan's tunic to gnaw on. Anakin brushes over his Force bond with both twins, which is weak but strong enough for him to sense at least an idea of their emotions, and confirms that they're both sleepy and full. "Should we put the kids to bed and have dinner?" he asks.

Anakin feels Obi-Wan's mind open for a second and knows he's doing the same thing Anakin just did. "They do seem tired," he agrees."

"They won't be in a few hours," Padmé groans.

"What's it like to have a full night's sleep?" Anakin sighs rhetorically.

"I'm not sure I've ever had one, to tell the truth," Obi-Wan admits.

"Maybe the children will have pity on us tonight," Padmé suggests.

"We can hope, but I doubt it," Anakin says glumly. He shifts Leia in his arms and stands, going to the bedroom. Obi-Wan follows him with Luke in his arms.

"You're certain you want this?" Obi-Wan asks quietly. "I wouldn't want-"

"I want this," Anakin interrupts, putting Leia in the bassinet. "I really, really want this."

"If you insist," Obi-Wan says with a slight smile, setting Luke into the bassinet next to his sister. "And Padmé-"

"Padmé mentioned it before I did, actually," Anakin remarks. She noticed that Anakin had feelings for Obi-Wan, and she admitted her own without any prompting. Anakin had been surprised to find that he didn't feel any jealousy at the idea of his angel loving another man, but considering it was Obi-Wan, he shouldn't have been.

"She's a remarkable woman, isn't she?" Obi-Wan asks.

"I thank the Force for her every day," Anakin replies.

"I hope you're talking about me," Padmé remarks as she enters the room.

"Of course, angel," Anakin replies easily, kissing her quickly as she leans over the bassinet.

Padmé kisses both twins and straightens. "So, leftovers from Bail's?"

"Definitely," Anakin replies.

"Good," Padmé says, leading the way back to the kitchen, "because I've already heated them up."

"Mind reader," Anakin teases, kissing Padmé again. He sits on one side of the table and Padmé, to his surprise, sits on the other side. She pats the seat next to her.

"Sit with me, Obi-Wan," she cajoles. "Anakin steals food off of your plate when you're not looking."

"I've noticed," Obi-Wan replies, sitting next to Padmé.

"Well, if neither of you stop me, that's basically the same as giving permission, right?" Anakin replies with a shrug. "If you don't want me to do it, just say so."

Padmé rolls her eyes. She slides a bit closer to Obi-Wan, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Is this alright?" she asks, looking up at him through her lashes.

"I'm not quite that fragile," Obi-Wan says dryly, putting a tentative arm around Padmé's shoulders. "Is this-"

"It's amazing," Padmé tells Obi-Wan firmly.

"I wish I could take a holoimage of you," Anakin sighs, resting his chin on his hand in the most lovesick manner he can manage. "You two look adorable."

"I hardly think _adorable_ is the right word," Obi-Wan mutters.

"No, definitely adorable," Anakin replies, nodding. "Both of you can be pretty adorable, so combined, you don't stand a chance."

"Anakin thinks that flattery will get him somewhere," Padmé tells Obi-Wan conversationally. "I don't know where he gets that impression."

"What a horrible habit," Obi-Wan agrees solemnly. The heater dings and, without looking, Obi-Wan waves a hand and summons the heated food to the table with the Force.

"How frivolous, Master Kenobi," Anakin scolds playfully. "The Force is not to be used for one's own amusement."

"I hardly think you can lecture me on this matter, Anakin," Obi-Wan counters.

"There was the matter of the floating pear," Padmé teases.

"A floating pear?" Obi-Wan asks, arching an eyebrow.

Anakin flushes. His early flirting techniques with Padmé had been horrible, and he's entirely aware of it. He just wishes she'd stop bringing them up all the time.

"Anakin floated a pear with the Force at dinner once to impress me," Padmé explains. "But I'm sure you can remember some of how awkward he was."

"I do recall a certain line about you having grown," Obi-Wan replies dryly. "Grown more beautiful, he meant. For a Senator, he meant."

Padmé laughs, and Anakin can't be annoyed when she sounds so happy. He fakes a pout anyway. "Hey, you're both dating me, so I guess it worked," he protests.

"I suppose," Padmé agrees. She spoons food onto her plate. Obi-Wan does the same, then Anakin piles food onto his plate. It's more than either Padmé or Obi-Wan took, but Anakin is starving and Bail's cooking is amazing.

"I talked with Yoda earlier," Anakin remarks. "I, um, might have told him that we were going to make our own school based on the Gray Jedi philosophy."

"Oh, are we?" Obi-Wan replies. "Interesting that I'm only hearing of this now."

"We've discussed the idea!" Anakin protests, knowing full well that discussing the idea in the abstract is very different from telling Yoda that they have an actual plan.

"Conveniently enough, I've had the same thoughts," Obi-Wan says. "I've always liked the Gray Jedi philosophy. It'll need some changes, of course, but I think it's the best starting point available."

"What's the Gray Jedi philosophy?" Padmé asks.

"The Gray Jedi believe in balance between the light side and the dark side," Obi-Wan explains. "They aren't Jedi and they aren't Sith, they're something in between. The exact definition is a bit fuzzy."

"There is passion, yet peace; serenity, yet emotion; chaos, yet order," Anakin quotes. "It's a lot looser than the Jedi code, and I think it's better."

"Some people called Qui-Gon a Gray Jedi," Obi-Wan adds. "He wasn't, but I wonder if he might have become one if he lived longer."

"Well, if you do start your school, you'll have the support of the Empress," Padmé replies. "Assuming that I ever get through these preparatory meetings and actually take the position."

"Bail said he hopes to have your coronation next week," Obi-Wan offers. "He doesn't think it's a good idea to leave the spot vacant for too long."

"But I can't just seize the position without support." Padmé sighs. "I really don't want to talk about it right now. I've been talking about it all day. Can we talk about something else?"

"Bail is weirdly desperate to babysit," Anakin remarks, obediently changing the subject. "He and his wife should just adopt already."

"They're planning on doing it soon," Padmé replies. "But everything's so hectic right now. Bail wants to wait until he'll be able to spend more time on Alderaan."

"He'll be a good father," Obi-Wan murmurs. "He was doing very well with both Luke and Leia when I came over."

"I think Leia likes him better than she likes me," Anakin admits. "Although I think Leia likes a lot of people more than she likes me."

"That's ridiculous," Padmé replies immediately. "Leia has her issue with your mechanical arm, but she likes you just as much as she likes me and Obi-Wan."

"It is good to know that she likes Bail, though," Obi-Wan remarks. "We wouldn't want her to dislike her new babysitter."

"True," Anakin agrees. "And she likes eating his cape, so there's another plus."

"She likes eating things in general," Obi-Wan remarks.

"She likes my hair," Padmé adds. "Luke doesn't chew on things anywhere near as much."

Anakin finished the food on his plate and stifled a yawn. "It is exhausting to watch the twins on your own," he states.

"I apologize for that," Obi-Wan replies, ducking his head.

"It's not your fault," Padmé replies, putting a hand on Obi-Wan's back. "We should have just talked to you about what we wanted. It would have made everything much simpler."

"We're not very good at communicating, are we?" Anakin asks rhetorically.

"I'm ready to go to bed whenever you are," Padmé says, stacking her plate on top of Anakin and Obi-Wan's.

"How have we come to this?" Anakin sighs. "We're going to bed right after dinner!"

"To be fair, we did have a late dinner," Padmé replies.

"And children are exhausting," Obi-Wan adds. "I'm ready to sleep whenever you are."

"Are you going to be less tense in bed this time?" Anakin asks. Obi-Wan arches an eyebrow. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it," Anakin groans.

"I suppose I can relax a bit," Obi-Wan replies. "It'll be more comfortable, at least."

"Much more comfortable," Padmé agrees. She stands and puts the plates in the cleaner.

Anakin stands and holds out a hand to Obi-Wan. "Are you ready?"

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin's hand for a moment, then he takes it with a smile. "Yes," he says, standing. "I think I am."


End file.
